createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Bazaar Registry
This document is a compilation of basic trade information for every nation in Solos. A'vkia Currency: Small gemstones Major Imports: None, the Citadel has remained in isolation since it was created Major Exports: Silk, Iron, Jewels and Gemstones, Purple and Red Dye Specialty Exports: The Kas'hkibekza and Pyromancry Knowledge Tariffs: None Major Trade Partners: None Trade Alliances: None Slavery: Is Unknown to A'vki Society Particular Laws/Customs: ''' Aestus '''Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Afon Mawadaich Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Ardun Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Arvelkai Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Balmercia Currency: 'Dove (copper coin with the image of a flying dove and a ), Falcon (silver coin with the image of a flying falcon) and the Eagle (gold coin with the image of a flying eagle). All the coins has the image of the White Citadel on the other side. Values: 24 doves to a falcon, 12 falcons to an eagle. '''Major Imports: '''Raw materials (wood, stone, metal etc), exotic goods. '''Major Exports: '''Fruit, vegetables, fish, hops, crops, ale and cider. '''Specialty Exports: '''Exquisitely made worked goods (furniture, armour, weapons, dinnerware, clothes etc), wine, pearls and goods made with amber. '''Tariffs: '''Traders tax to be paid to the Trade and Commerce office (SCTE members exempt). '''Major Trade Partners: '''Cark, neighbouring states. '''Trade Alliances: '''SCTE. '''Slavery: '''Not legal, but unpaid labour to settle debts is. '''Particular Laws/Customs: -' Cark '''Currency: '''No official State currency, but all currencies likely to be accepted. '''Major Imports: Fruits, Vegetables, Manufactured Tools, Arms and Armor Major Exports: '''Furs (Walrus and Polar Bear), Fish, Black Magic and Drugs '''Specialty Exports: '''Magically created hybrid animals. '''Tariffs: '''Varies by good and nation, SCTE traders are subject to coalition set tariffs. '''Major Trade Partners: Balmercia, Ewryn, Vitmark, Vosk and Keronthi. Trade Alliances: '''SCTE '''Slavery: '''Previously legal, Demonic Slaves now utilized and human slaves outlawed. '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''Trading by foreigners is to be conducted in a certain district which those traders may not exit while in Cark. ' Ebohesa (fractured states) '''Currency: Yayitc is the most common currency although some lords have their own coinage. It is a small round coin about 1/1.5 centimeters in diameter with the rulers face on one side and a select piece of iconography or symbol on the other side. Some are pierced with holes to allow for stringing together.' Major Imports: Iron, Copper, Horses, Lead, Drugs(mostly lightly addictive plants dried and crushed for smoking) Major Exports: Timber, Titan materials, Gold, Silver, Ceramics, Fruit and Vegetables, Cotton cloth Specialty Exports: Titan Bone, jewelry, Zaa(a psychedelic drug used in Triskaianist rituals), Sculpture, Armor and Weapons Tariffs: Strongly varies, both on state and ruler. ''' '''Major Trade Partners: Ancrovia, Triskaia, Erwyn, Sarn Trade Alliances: Varies by state, the Yazuu principality is friendly with the SCTE although not officially a member as of yet Slavery: Very common, primarily prisoners of war and debtors or the poor sold into slavery. Slavery does not get inherited as a status over generations except for special circumstances so there is no large class of generational slaves. Particular Laws/Customs: Nudity and promiscuity is generally frowned upon, and national and religious tensions between various Ebohesan groups run high. Strong belief in cultural superiority. ' = Eidra; who is angry and hurt to not have been considered in the indexing. '''Currency: (Silver Weight) '''Solid Silver coin with a ruby on it; used as highest denomination and traded as an Official Treasury ~kilo of gold from the imperial palace. '(Golden Cane) 'Gold-copper mix coin used in trading as a moderate high worth coin. '(Imperial sheet) Copper-silver unique mix; in a odd thin tablet. Used mostly as currency to be saved. Gennerally used to trade for a predeterminate coinage amount. (Rib Coin) Lowest amount denomination with precious metals; a coin with a hole in it and a few glyphs. used as medium-low denomination. made of bronze + something else that varies in order of worth (Silver>gold>iron) (Various other small coins) Major Imports: (closed country) Major Exports: (Rum despite closed country) Specialty Exports: (Rum) Tariffs: (0% to outside trade; 5% to inside trade) Major Trade Partners: (Independant to guilds) Trade Alliances: (Cortreous with the SCTE) Slavery: (No; Don't even try.) Particular Laws/Customs: (Any crime becomes forced labor sentence unless it causes directly the death of someone. In that case; or in the case of a stealing of a big amount of gold; the penalty is death by whatever mean choosen by the guilty.) = Erstwhile Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Ewryn Currency: '''Gyywa ('disks') '''Major Imports: ''EVERYTHING'' Major Exports: '''coal, iron, ivory, leather, clothing, jewellery, magical items, textiles, seafood '''Specialty Exports: '''magical items, ivory '''Tariffs: '''None, exporting is controlled by the government controlled trading company. Levies are imposed on commissioned goods. '''Major Trade Partners: '''All client states of the Ewwa Maritime Trading Network '''Trade Alliances: '''Ewwa Maritime Trading Network, SCTE '''Slavery: '''Illegal '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''All international trade is government controlled. The trade network works as a shipping service, where clients are able to request goods from any other nation in the network, paying only for the cost of the goods plus a shipping levy. Fauna and Flora deemed a threat to the ecosystem of Ewryn will not make it past customs. Greywatch '''Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Kel'Ar Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Keronthai Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Khwab Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Midplains Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Meriwesia Currency: '''None; the economy of Meriwesia is trade-based '''Major Imports: '''Leather, linen/wool, vegetables/fruit not native to Meriwesia, alcohol '''Major Exports: '''Seafood (both freshwater and marine) and fish oil. '''Specialty Exports: '''Pearls, exotic sea creatures (such as jellyfish, shark, among others) for domestication or consumption, and Sea otter fur '''Tariffs: '''There's a small tariff on seafood, mainly because the commodity is such an integral part of Meriwesia. '''Major Trade Partners: '''Orim, Vadam '''Trade Alliances: '''Ewwa Maritime Trading Network '''Slavery: '''Outlawed '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''Slavery, or similar practices, are not allowed at any of the ports in Meriwesia. Parsica '''Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Sabian Order Currency: None Major Imports: People, Supplies Major Exports: Magic, Protection Specialty Exports: Banishing and unspeakable evils. Tariffs: None Major Trade Partners: The World Trade Alliances: None Slavery: No Particular Laws/Customs: ... Sarn Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Selvak Currency: '''The Eome, a Bronze coin bearing the symbol of a Larva and the Selvak Crown, The Byze a Silver Coin bearing a sword and shield and scepter and scroll, The Turz a Gold goin bearing the visage of the Queen and a artistic diagram of the Hive. '''Major Imports: '''Titan goods, Steel, Medicine, Wood, Slaves, Corpses, Art, Ivory, Meat, Silver, Tin, Coal, Fur, and Leather. '''Major Exports: '''Grain, Statues, Jewelry, Silk, Scepters, Gold, Copper, Brass, Iron, Oil. '''Specialty Exports: '''Igopherite, Maviateş, Venom, Carapaces. '''Tariffs: '''None '''Major Trade Partners: '''Arvelkai, Belooga, Dóathraes '''Trade Alliances: '''None '''Slavery: '''Legal, Mostly Humans used as house servants to the Eshilons or sent to work as farmers in the Garden state. Shika are not allowed to own slaves. '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''The Selvak Never trade the food that they themselves eat, most Selvaks eat Fungus, and the meat of giant lizards. This is not traded, Most food bought by the Selvak People are to feed the Human slaves they keep. Tâlreth '''Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Triskaia Currency: Primary internal currency is discs of petrified wood engraved with runes to denote value, but with the rise in international trade, silver and gold coins have become more common Major Imports: Food (wheat, citrus), copper, wool, cotton, Quibban, herbs, mushrooms Major Exports: Food (fish, rice, apples, flax, beans, potatoes, assorted vegetables), tea, herbs, truffles, salt, iron, stone Specialty Exports: Hagerwolf fur, mushrooms, Titan parts (hide, hair, teeth) Tariffs: All traders must pay faith tax to the Coven. Tariffs are excepted at Belgrimyr for members of the SCTE Major Trade Partners: Vosk, Ewryn, Keronthai, Midplains Trade Alliances: Ewwa Maritime Trade Network, Solos Coalition of Trade and Exploration Slavery: Legal, so long as slaves are not citizens of the Covenant Particular Laws/Customs: Trade is suspended during the three-day Belumas festival Vadam Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Valkanoraic Order Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Vethru Currency: Major Imports: Major Exports: Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Particular Laws/Customs: Vitmark Currency: Mynt, Mindr. Silver and copper coins respectivly. There are 12 Mindr in 1 Mynt and they come in 1,2,3,4, and 6, Mindr pieces. ''' '''Major Imports: Ink, paper, dye, gold, oil, herbs and medicine, glass, food, raw materials. Major Exports: Timber, furs, skins, wool, fish/animals, wheat, honey (in southern areas), silver, barley, linen, wax, weapons, salt, soapstone, iron/steel, and jewels (Gwerin). Specialty Exports: Sightstones, rare furs, ivory (from walruses) Tariffs: All traders not affiliated with the SCTE must pay taxes to the Baron. ''' '''Major Trade Partners: '''Orim, Khwab, ''' Trade Alliances: SCTE 'Slavery: Debt slavery is legal. The debtor must be freed when his debt is paid. ' 'Particular Laws/Customs: ' Vosk '''Currency: '''Copper, iron, silver, and gold Orz coins. One gold Orz is worth 25 silver, one silver is worth 50 iron, one iron is worth 100 copper. Copper and iron coins are rarely used, but stay in circulation through food purchases mostly. '''Major Imports: '''Stolen goods, pefood, timber, mined ores and gemstones (from Sorin Camps), anything the STC wishes to pass through our land, and food, specifically grains and vegetables. '''Major Exports: '''Unwanted guests, ore, volcanic rock, furs, ivory, and glass ware. '''Specialty Exports: '''Doctors '''Tariffs: '''All traders must leave behind one crew member per ship for examination and integration. STC members are excused from this tariff, but only in the designated port. '''Major Trade Partners: '''STC partners and Triskaia. Vosk acquires most of it's trade through the Sorin Camps set up in most nations. '''Trade Alliances: '''The STC '''Slavery: '''Legally Illegal. Only those deemed impure can be bought and sold, they are no longer humans so slavery laws have no effect on their status. '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''Merchants outside of special guests from Triskaia or members of the STC can only stay in Vosk for long periods of time if they donate one or more members of their party to the Markdom. Any criminal activity, attempts to steal donated crew, or offensive behaviour will result in the complete seizure of all property owned by the offenders crew including trade goods, ships, family, and the crew. Category:Solos Category:Trade Registry